


The Bet

by jennynivea



Series: I Will Series [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennynivea/pseuds/jennynivea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I get to throw the bachelor party, right?" Jace said. "I mean, I am the best man. It's my job. I'll find a killer gay club. And we can play a game…how about, who's the hottest. Person with the most numbers at the end of the night wins. I'm so winning, by the way." </p>
<p>Jace insisted on the bet and Magnus was going to prove that he had the hottest Nephilim in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here's a follow up to I Will and Finding Out. I haven't forgotten about the sequel of Learning to Be but until then, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Alec thought he looked ridiculous. He desperately wanted to pull on one of his sweaters and crawl into bed with Magnus and forget about Jace's absurd bet.

"Perfect," Magnus said, stepping away and admiring his handiwork.

"Perfect? I look nothing like myself."

"That's not true, darling. You just look like a different version of yourself."

Alec shifted his feet and frowned. "Are you saying that you like this version of me better?" He glared at his fiancé moodily.

"No babe, I fell in love with the tattered-sweater Alexander with the messy hair."

"Don't call me babe."

Magnus hooked his fingers into Alec's belt loops and drew him flush against him, brushing his lips against the shadowhunter's forehead. "You are a babe and my babe is going to win this bet."

Alec groaned and pushed him away. "This is so stupid! Of course I won't win this bet! And I don't want to. Why do I want to flirt with a bunch of strangers two days before I marry you?"

"Because I'm Magnus Bane and I don't lose bets, least of all to cocky blonde Nephilim who think they have more game than my Nephilim."

Alec threw up his arms. "He  _does_  have more game, Magnus. Practically everything that breathes wants him."

Magnus growled possessively and grabbed Alec by the waist. "Don't remind me," he said. Alec knew he was only joking but he rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Magnus grabbed Alec's ass and squeezed it. "All I know is that I have the hottest Nephilim ass and I'm about to prove it."

"Somehow, this seems more about you and Jace's competition than one with me."

"Semantics, darling. Semantics."

**xxxxxx**

Alec felt uncomfortable as they approached their group of friends, standing at the end of a long line leading into the club.

Clary was dressed in black leggings, a white fitted crop top and black high-heeled boots. Izzy was wearing a short black dress and stilettos, her arm linked with Simon, who was sporting his usually jeans and band t-shirt attire.

Jace was wearing black pants, black high top shoes with buckles, a white tank top and a leather jacket and a silver chain hanging from his neck.

Izzy clapped her hands together as she saw the two boys approach.

"Magnus! You did wonders."

Alec shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing tight black jeans with strategically placed rips, a few exposing the skin of his thighs, a fitted sea blue v-necked t-shirt and shiny black leather combat boots laced up. Magnus had tamed Alec's hair slightly, but kept the messy look. Magnus had even convinced the younger man to wear a hint of black eyeliner on his waterline.

Alec scowled. "Thanks, Izzy. Apparently wonders need to happen for me to win this bet. And for the record, I didn't even agree to this bet. Aren't bachelor parties supposed to be fun for the ones getting married?"

"Oh, I'm going to have fun," Magnus said, smirking.

"So, you're okay with me flirting with a bunch of guys?"

"I'm okay with it," Clary chimed in. "I think he's going to make a fool of himself. My money is on you this time, Alec."

Jace gave his girlfriend a playful glare.

"Not the same thing," Alec retorted. "Magnus, you're okay with me touching other guys? Other guys touching me? I mean I can't stand two feet away from people and expect to get their numbers."

"Darling, I'm secure in the knowledge that you're mine. And we'll have some ground rules. No kissing allowed in this game.

Alec just groaned. "And what do you two think?" he asked his sister and boyfriend.

Simon grinned. "I think we're about to be entertained tonight."

"All right, everyone place your bets," Jace said as he cracked his knuckles. "Because I'm about to show everyone how it's done."

"Sorry, big brother. Even though we share the same hot genes, you don't have Jace's game," Izzy said, smiling apologetically.

Simon shrugged. "I'm going to take her word for it, no offence."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Have I already said that this is ridiculous?"

"Plenty of times, Alexander. Now let's skip this line and start the fun."

"How? Using glamour?" Simon asked.

"Nope. A point to the one who can convince the bouncer to let them skip the line first. The rest of us will get in with glamour," Izzy announced.

**xxxxxx**

Alec could not believe he was doing this. Simon, Izzy, Clary and Magnus were close behind them but glamoured invisible to all the mundanes waiting to get into the popular gay nightclub. Jace immediately sauntered over to a bouncer and smiled winningly at him. He moved with a confidence that told everyone around him that he knew he was hot stuff.

Right away, Alec knew the bouncer wasn't gay. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked almost bored as Jace spoke to him. Alec couldn't hear what he was saying but he could hear a seductive tone to Jace's voice.

Alec surveyed the line and zeroed in on a man at the front of the line. He was an attractive older man, maybe in his late thirties. He seemed to be glaring at Jace, an annoyed look on his face. Alec had been to enough of Magnus's parties and dragged to some gay clubs by said fiancé to devise a tentative plan.

He walked over to the front of the line and stood right outside the red rope, blocking the man's view of Jace trying to flirt with the uninterested bouncer and purposely smiled shyly at the older man. The man instantly drew his attention to him and grinned. "You here alone?" he asked, instantly sweeping his eyes over the young man.

Alec smiled coyly. "You look so familiar. Have you been here before?"

"I'm a regular. I think I would remember those eyes," he said, his voice low and suggestive.

"Jimmy, you going in?" the bouncer said, addressing the older man. He was now turned away from Jace, who was glaring at the bouncer's broad back.

"Yes, and I'm taking this beauty with me," Jimmy announced. The bouncer nodded and pulled the rope aside to let Alec in. Even though Alec was not a willing participant in this escapade, Alec couldn't help but shoot Jace a triumphant smirk as he stepped passed the doors and disappeared into the club.

**xxxxxx**

Magnus was grinning from ear to ear as the four bystanders stepped unseen into the club behind Alec, leaving the blonde Nephilim to attempt to duplicate Alec's plan of action with a man near the front of the line.

"That's my boy," Magnus murmured to his three shadowhunter companions. "He thinks with his brain and not with his ego."

Simon chuckled and Izzy rolled her eyes. "Let's see if he can keep it up," Izzy said, scanning the crowded space for her brother.

"There he is," Clary announced, pointing to the center of the dance floor. Remixed top 40 music blasted loudly, making it hard to hear what Clary was saying.

Instead, Magnus locked eyes with his fiancé as he watched him dance with Jimmy. Jimmy was holding Alec tightly at his hips, drawing him in as they moved to the music. Alec tilted his head back, laughing and drawing out his phone, his fingers moving quickly over the screen.

"Looks like he just scored a second point," Simon said.

Magnus knew he should be happy that Alec was ahead but he couldn't stop thinking about those stranger's hands on his Nephilim. He quickly pushed the feeling aside. Magnus wasn't the jealous type. He was perfectly capable of separating the game from reality.

Soon, another man approached Alec from behind and pressed himself against Alec's back, sandwiching the boy between the two strangers. Magnus watched as Alec jerked, startled by the addition. He stopped moving and his eyes darted around as if he was looking for someone. Magnus instinctively stepped forward, letting his glamour slowly slip away.

But before he could intervene, the new man bent down and whispered something in Alec's ear. Alec laughed, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he started to dance again, shifting his body so that he was facing the other man. As he moved, he caught sight of Magnus and smiled brightly. His hand twitched as if he wanted to lift it and wave at Magnus.

All Magnus wanted to do was go over there and grab Alec away as he watched Alec once again flicking his fingers over his phone as he spoke to the second person.

"Alec is on fire!" Clary said, gleefully. "And where's Jace?"

As if on cue, Jace rushed over to the little group.

"Look who finally arrived," Izzy said. "Did you use glamor to get in?"

Jace scowled, his eyes scanning the dance floor. "Why waste time on the line when I have more opportunities in here."

Simon snickered. "Well, you're not getting any numbers talking to us."

Magnus had barely noticed the blonde's arrival. He was watching his fiancé like a hawk. Alec had moved to the bar with a new man who was buying him a drink. He was sitting at a bar stool, listening attentively to his companion. They clinked glasses and Alec was laughing again. His eyes sparkled like two stars twinkling in the distance.

"Magnus, did you hear a word I said?" Izzy said, smacking him lightly on his shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" he said, keeping his eyes glued on Alec.

"Jace has managed to get a number but Alec is definitely in the lead. I may have underestimated my brother."

Magnus nodded absently as he watched Alec order a second drink and make his way back into the dance floor, leaving his companion at the bar.

"Damn, he's dropping them like flies and finding new ones," Simon commented.

For a moment Alec stood awkwardly, looking around the dance floor. He took a large swig of his drink and stepped forward, towards a group of three men. Magnus could see him talking to the men as he drank his drink rapidly, placing it on a table and moving to the music. The men were talking and Alec was blushing as they continued to dance. Within ten minutes of being with the group, Alec had his phone out and was passing it to each man.

"I thought you said Jace had game?" Simon said. "He's just so awkward out there."

Clary snorted. "He used to have game until he met me."

Izzy laughed. "Yup, I think we're losing this one Simon. I'm just so surprised by Alec. He just scored three more numbers. What have you been teaching my brother, Magnus?"

More people had joined Alec's group and a new man grabbed Alec by his hips and pulled him against him roughly. Alec flinched but then seemed to relax a bit after he pulled away slightly leaving an inch or two between them.

Magnus scowled, his fingers curling into a fist. Somebody else handed Alec a drink and joined them, thrusting his pelvis against Alec's ass. The young Nephilim jerked away. He was holding the drink but thankfully, not drinking from it.

The warlock's fists uncurled, tiny blue sparks escaping from his fingertips. He could hear Izzy saying something worriedly about how Alec better not drink that drink.

"That's it, this bet is done," Magnus growled, moving forward swiftly, leaving the group of shadowhunters behind.

He had to push people out of the way to get the Alec. By the time he could see Alec properly again, he was only dancing with one man, the drink abandoned on a table. Unfortunately for this man, he had decided at that moment to cup Alec's ass and dip his finger into a tear in Alec's jeans just under his ass. Alec immediately grabbed the man's hands and pushed them away while stepping back.

"Get out of my way," Magnus snapped at dancers as he made his way closer to his fiancé.

"Come on, I want your blue-eyes, not blue balls," Magnus heard the man say.

Alec rolled his eyes. "And we're done."

The man reached forward, trying to grab Alec but Magnus had finally made it to the center of the dance floor where Alec was. He grabbed the man's wrist and pulled it back roughly.

"Didn't you hear him say that you're done?" he seethed, dragging him further away from Alec.

"And who the fuck are you?" the man snapped back. He was a burly sort of man but Magnus was hardly phased.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec said, grabbing Magnus's other hand and pulling him towards him.

"He had his hands on you," Magnus replied, sounding more like a moody teenager and not a centuries old warlock.

Alec chuckled and pulled him closer. "I can take care of myself, Magnus."

"What the fuck man!" Alec's discarded dance partner cursed, glaring at the couple.

Both men ignored him. Magnus snuck his hands around Alec and grabbed his ass, pulling his in and capturing his lips eagerly. He squeezed his hands possessively over the younger man's backside and pressed his tongue passed his lover's lips, their bodies grinding against each other as they swayed to the music. When they finally broke free for air, Alec was blushing, his eyes staring up at Magnus blissfully.

"I thought you wanted to win this bet. I think I just forfeited." His voice was low and raspy and it made Magnus want to pick him up, push him against a wall and have his way with him.

"No more bets," he said, his voice gruff. "No one is allowed to touch you except me."

"I thought you said you were not the jealous type." Alec sounded amused.

Magnus dipped his head so that his lips were against his earlobe. "Well, I was wrong," he whispered before capturing his earlobe in his lips and biting down gently. Alec gasped, tilting his head and slinking his arms around him. "You're mine, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Alec threw his head back, laughing as Magnus peppered his neck with kisses. "Only yours," Alec said, gasping, his fingers gripping the back of Magnus's shirt.

Suddenly Alec pulled away and Magnus looked at him worriedly. The younger man turned around and there was Jace, one hand on Alec's shoulder, glaring at the couple.

"Here I am trying to flirt with dudes, which I'll say, is harder than I thought and you two are practically having sex on the dance floor."

Alec's face was suddenly three shades redder. "We were not having sex!"

"That's besides the point, what happened to our bet?"

"I forfeit," Alec said, slipping his hand in Magnus's back pocket. "You win."

Jace grinned widely. "You couldn't last one night," he said as the trio made their way through the crowd towards the other half of their group.

Alec laughed happily and kissed Magnus lightly. "Didn't need to," he said as they reached the rest of their friends. "Besides, Magnus learned a valuable lesson tonight."

"Alec, you definitely have game," Simon said.

"I'm glad Magnus went to get you," Izzy said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"It just doesn't look right, seeing you with someone else," Clary clarified.

"Plus, I don't need to see random dudes groping my brother," Izzy added.

"But you don't mind seeing Magnus grope your brother?" Simon asked as they headed out of the club.

"It was pretty hot, I'm not going to lie," Clary said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Jace exclaimed.

"By the angel," Alec muttered, burying his face in Magnus's chest.

Magnus just laughed. "Let's get some food."

"Takis?" Izzy suggested.

As they walked down the street, Magnus could hear Jace and Clary talking behind them.

"Alec forfeited. I win," Jace said.

"How many numbers did you get?" Clary asked.

"That doesn't matter, he forfeited."

"How many," Clary insisted.

"Three," he muttered.

Alec laughed beside Magnus and turned around. "I got nine numbers plus the point for getting in first."

Clary chuckled softly and patted Jace on the shoulder as he scowled.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and grinned.

"You won," Magnus said.

Alec just smiled. "I won five years ago when I got your number."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
